A Blast From the Past
by SuziSooz
Summary: A 2-part one shot set a year and a half after the cliff jump. Georgie is furious when she learns she is being replaced as medic but when she confronts Captain James all soon becomes clear...
1. Part1

**Author's Note/ Prologue:**

**This story is based on the assumption that 2 Section all survived the cliff jump. We are now a year and a half on and the section remains largely the same with the exeption of Ruby, Maisie and Rab. Ruby decided that being a medic was not for him and his since left the army. And now engaged, Maisie and Rab continue to serve but in different units.**

**Things didn't quite go to plan for Georgie and Captain James however... Captain James suffered concussion after the jump and spent a ****significant period of time recovering in hospital. A distraught Molly, devastated by just how close she had come to losing him, vowed to make a go of their marriage and, as time went on, it became more and more difficult for Charlie ****to tell her about Georgie.**

**Georgie, struggling with her own guilt, put an end to things - arguing that they had made a mistake and that Charlie should work on his marriage to Molly. **

**Although they have since managed to keep their relationship strictly professional, is_ a blast from the past_ about to stir up some old feelings for Charlie and Georgie?**

**Hope you enjoy xx **

**A Blast From the Past, Part 1: **

_Army Training Centre, Pirbright. 1015hours. _

The cold wind licked at her face as she stood upright and in line with the rest of the section. Chin up, chest out, shoulders back, stomach in, _correct_ _posture_ as it were.

"Relax guys." Came Captain James' instruction as he strode towards them and took his place beside Sergeant King facing them all. The shift in stance was immediate as shoulders became slouched and the widths between the soldiers' feet widened. Georgie even allowed herself to shiver a little bit. She secretly hoped that wherever they were deployed to next, it would at least be somewhere warm. She was so over this miserable British winter now.

"Right Guys, we've now received more detailed information from the MoD regarding this next mission. Meeting scheduled in the Comms Room at 1400 hours. I suggest you make any calls you need to in the meantime, it's not yet clear how soon we'll be departing." He then hesitated briefly "Lane, you'll be sitting this one out..."

Her brow instantly creased, had she just heard that right? _Sitting this one out?_

Captain James barely took a breath before continuing. "Your presence is required here for the foreseeable. We need a highly experienced medic to lead the training and mentoring of an influx of new recruits...and...with your extensive skill set, you more than fit the bill."

_Sitting this one out?_

"Sorry Sir...we're going without a medic?" Brains interjected, somewhat confused.

"Fear not Brains. A replacement medic has already been arranged." Captain James replied matter of factly.

"But Sir..." Georgie began, her brow now firmly creased in puzzlement.

"1400 hours guys." The Captain affirmed his earlier instruction, ignoring Georgie. "As you were Kingy." He said swiftly with a small nod toward Sergeant King. He then turned to head back inside. He wanted to get away sharpish, _of course she wasn't going to take well to this news_.

"Sir?_.__.." _Georgie tried again, but he was already walking away and he _didn't_ turn around. She watched with her mouth half open as his distance grew further from them and confusion quickly rippled through the section.

"What's goin' on Kingy?" Fingers asked, perplexed.

"Nah, what? Man this is bollocks!" Monk offered, clearly voicing his frustration as he scuffed a boot across the gravel beneath them.

Unable to make sense of what had just happened, Georgie looked toward Kingy expecting some kind of explanation.

"I'm afraid I know as much as you Lane." Kingy said apologetically, shooting a backwards glance at the Captain who had appeared to stroll off without a care. Kingy was actually more than a little pissed off that he really _didn't_ know any more and wondered to himself why the CO had failed to prepare him for the obvious (to _him_, at least) onslaught that would ensue from the section upon delivery of such news.

"That's well out of order, it doesn't make any sense, I mean replacing Georgie? _Now_?...Why?" Brains questioned.

Georgie glanced from Brains back to Kingy and Kingy then had to divert his eyes from her gaze. He'd had his suspicions for some time now that something had gone on between Georgie and his superior on a_ non-professional_ level back in Bangladesh but he had never voiced his concerns to anyone...it was difficult to tell if what he suspected was correct but there was no denying that something just didn't _feel right._

Sensing Kingy's awkwardness on some level, Georgie looked back to Brains and in reply to his question, answered, "I dunno... but I'm gonna find out..."

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Georgie caught up with Captain James, her pace quickening to reach him just before he reached the door to his office.

"Captain James!" She called out after him down the long corridor.

There came no answer.

"Sir!" She called.

Still nothing.

"_Charlie!"..._

Captain James stopped just outside the door, closed his eyes momentarily and gave a small sigh, mentally preparing himself for the wrath of Georgie. "What is it Lane?" He said, trying to act unconcerned as he turned around, his face giving nothing away.

"What was all that about out there?" She said, coming to a halt in front of him, she was a little out of breath from trying to catch up with him.

He shook his head nonchalantly and gave a small shrug as though he didn't understand what she meant.

Georgie rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "If you need me to spell it out for ya... why am I being replaced as medic?" She pressed, folding her arms and looking him straight in the eye.

Captain James drew a long breath in through his nose and out again as he considered his reply. She was so... _feisty_. Never one for just taking an order at face value. Although that could be highly annoying at times, it was also one of the reasons why he admired her. "We don't get to pick and choose what operations we're a part of Lane. You're a soldier and you take the orders that you are given. And the order is - you're needed here. It's not up for discussion." He said.

"That's bullshit." She instantaneously retorted, shaking her head. She was becoming increasingly _pissed off _with every second that passed. _What was he spewing out about orders now for?_ She thought, _after everything_... She needed answers and she was going to get them. Now. "This is because of what happened in Bangladesh in't it?..." She began. "You're tryin'a get _me_ out the way because _you_ can't deal with it." She spoke through almost gritted teeth and Charie felt his cheeks begin to redden. If only she knew _why_ he was doing this... _he_ _was only trying to protect her_... still she carried on... "I thought we both agreed it was a mistake... _one_ _stupid..fucking_.._shag! _And _now__..."_ Her words became louder as she vented but suddenly she stopped as the steady clump of army boots against tiled floor could be heard coming towards them from down the corridor in the direction they had just came from...

Both their eyes widened and locked with one anothers upon hearing the sound. Both their hearts in their mouths... _Who was that? Had they heard what Georgie had just said?_ Georgie swore she saw the end of her army career flash right before her eyes as her heart began to thump in her chest. She really had to remind herself of where she was sometimes..._how could she be so stupid? To just blurt it out like that in somewhere so public... in their place of work. Shit! _

Charlie cautiously crooked his neck to get a glimpse down the corridor as to the owner of the noisy boots..._and_...

The relief on his face was palpable.

Georgie then also turned to look behind her... A squaddie, from another section as it so happened, came sauntering along the corridor, the white wires of his apple headphones dangling from each of his ears. He didn't appear to have heard anything, _thank god. _All of a sudden he realised he had eyes on him and when he saw that one set of those eyes belonged to a Commanding Officer he quickly yanked at the wires, pulling the headphones free from his ears, the sound of the music playing from within them now becoming audible to all three of them. Georgie lowered her head to avoid his embarrassment as he fumbled in his pocket for his iPod to switch the music off - Captain James' eyes on him the whole time. It was a moment that took seconds but felt like a lifetime. Now a deep shade of crimson he stood to attention, giving a salute to Captain James, "Sorry Sir." He apologised shakily.

Charlie eyed him. He looked _so_ _young - _couldn't have been more than 18 - quite obviously a new recruit. Charlie considered that he might just have had a stern word with him if he weren't so _fucking relieved_ at this moment in time. Instead he jerked his head to the left, silently letting the lad know to be on his way. Of course, the lad gladly obliged, setting off quickly down the corridor and mumbling "Thank you Sir, sorry Sir."

He was a mere babe dressed in head to toe camo...for some reason it made Charlie think of Sam, he would be 13 on his next birthday. Officially a _teenager_ and just a few short years away from being the same age as that young squaddie. _And how many years of Sam's childhood had Charlie already missed out on?..._

Georgie soon realised she'd been holding her breath as she let out a huge sigh of relief once the squaddie had disappeared from view. This inadvertently pulled Charlie away from his thoughts. Although they were now stood in silence he could hear the faint sound of his heart pounding like a war drum deep inside his chest. Georgie pursed her lips together, inwardly chiding herself for being so careless. "I'm sorry." she said quietly, not quite able to look him in the eye now. Charlie stared at her but didnt say anything. That was close, _too close, _he thought. He turned and pushed the door to his office open and went inside. Georgie followed in behind him.

"Close the door." He instructed as he walked toward his desk. Georgie obliged, making sure that the door clicked loudly enough so that he could hear it and then she came to stand before him as he took a seat behind the desk. He motioned for her to take the seat opposite him but she defiantly stood firm.

He sighed and his eyes turned downcast, his elbows resting on the desk and his fingers interlocking by his mouth as he began to speak. "May I remind you, _Lane_, that at this moment in time you're still under my command." He looked up at her then, emphasising the _Lane_ part as though to prove a point. Georgie raised her eyes to the ceiling and gave a small shake of her head. To be strictly regimental around him felt almost unnatural now, after everything they had been through, _especially_ after Bangladesh...all boundaries had been well and truly broken down. Though she still respected him and they both acted as professionally as they could around one another, things would never quite be the same again.

He held a steely glare towards her as she moved over to the window, disregarding his gesture to sit down entirely.

"So we made a mistake yea?" She said as she looked out over the courtyard. The memories of _that night_ she tried to push to the back of her mind. "I thought we both agreed we were gonna put it behind us and forget about it?"

"Until something doesn't go your way and you start shouting out about it down the corridors you mean?" He couldn't hold back the curtness in his reply.

She dipped her head and shut her eyes, the slender fingers of one hand massaging at her temples.

"What if that'd been someone else? One of the guys? Or Kingy? Or the _brigadier_..." Charlie started.

"_Yes, __I know!_" She said frustratedly, turning back round to look at him. "I _know_." She repeated. "It won't happen again."

She stood chewing at the corner of her lip and Charlie sighed, _what a fucking mess all this was_.

"So now what?" Georgie started with a shrug. "You're excluding me from the section and missions now because of what happened with us? That's not fucking fair Charlie." She said. "It was a _stupid_ mistake, we were both in a bad place, it..."

"...shouldn't have happened." He regretfully finished the sentence for her.

"Exactly." She breathed, wondering for a second if he really did mean that.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Charlie spoke again. "Georgie." He said firmly - he'd given up with the formalities now it seemed. "This is for the best."

"Best for you, you mean?" She muttered.

"_No_. Best for you."

"How is it _best for me_?"

"Georgie. Trust me on this. It's in your best interests that you aren't a part of this mission." He could see that she looked visibly hurt... "Look, it's not permanent. Once the mission is completed you'll be back working with 2 Section again I promise."

"I don't get it." She said shaking her head again.

"You don't need to."

"For _fucks_ sake Charlie!" She said, exasperated. "You know I might not know exactly what's goin' on here, but I _know_ you and I _know_ there's something you wan'a tell me, so why can't you just tell me?"

Charlie just wanted her to go now. This was killing him. He should have known she wasn't going to give up easily.

"_Charlie_?" She pressed him again.

"Because if I tell you, I know you'll want to _fucking GO!..." _His tone was loud and angered. He raked a hand through his head of curls and puffed out a long breath as Georgie stood and stared at him, a little taken aback by his sudden outburst. She was very much aware of how much she was pushing her luck right about now but...

..."Go where?" She said in a small voice.

Charlie shook his head, already he'd said too much. "Georgie I'm not at liberty to discuss any of this with you, you're staying _here_ leading the training and mentoring of the new recruits and that's final...You should go now."

She nodded as though seriously considering something, but she didn't move.

"This i'nt working is it?" She said finally.

He looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"You. Me. This whole thing. It's been eating me up for so long. You must feel it too, Charlie?..."

Charlie gulped. The war drum inside his chest quickening and thumping harder and harder.

"I can't do it anymore. I thought I could but..." she shook her head and bit down on her lower lip, as though to hold back tears. "I think we need to come clean - to Molly - get this out in the open, deal with it once and for all." Her heart raced as she said the words. It was the only weapon she had in her armoury to garner any intel out of him whatsover and she was already regretting having to use it.

Charlie scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous." He said. But Georgie's face remained utterly stoic. _Hold on, was she serious? _

"Maybe it's _for the best_?" She said quietly, then she turned and began to walk toward the door, praying with every ounce of her being that he'd stop her before she left.

_She was going. She wouldn't really tell Molly, not now, not after all this time... would she?_ This had been eating _him_ up for the past year and a half too. _Perhaps things really had got to breaking point_? He had a decision to make and only a split second to make it in...

"Georgie, wait." He said.

Georgie stopped, closed her eyes and pressed her lips together...she was _so_ _thankful_. She slowly turned around. He was getting up from his chair now...

He walked over to her and they held each other's gaze...almost as if they were trying to ascertain what the other was thinking. She could feel the heat from his body he was so close to her now. A warm flush rose up through her entire body and she blinked her eyes quickly, trying to focus on something other than her overwhelming desire for him at that moment. He could feel it too, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. He knew then what he had to do...

With a heavy feeling in his heart that he might just be about to do something he was going to regret, he turned and swiped a brown envelope from his desk then held it out to her.

She looked at the envelope then back at Charlie, carefully and tentatively she took it from his hand and began to open it, pulling out the few pages of paper that were paperclipped together inside...

**Classified**. It read in bold lettering at the top of the page.

Her eyes darted from side to side as she digested the typed words before her.

Then she saw it.

She swore her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

Everything was deathly silent.

Her stomach lurched.

Charlie closed his eyes. His arms folded across his chest now as he stood beside her. He knew she'd seen it then. There was no going back now.

"_Omar_?" She said, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the paper in her hands, her voice almost a whisper.

"_Tomorrow, we get Omar, but tonight..." _Elvis' husky words from their last night together echoed through her mind and sent gooesbumps travelling down her spine_._

Aban Omar. Most wanted Taliban commander. Intelligence suggested he was masterminding a series of terror plots that would be sure to have catastrophic consequences. Special Forces were almost certain they were closing in on his location and 2 Section had been assigned to assist in an interception to capture him.

Aban Omar. The mission Elvis was killed in was supposed to have been to capture _him. One last mission..._

Aban Omar. The name that was neatly imprinted in black ink on the crisp white paper she now held in her hands.

Charlie nodded solemnly. "_Now_ d'you see?" He said softly...


	2. Part 2

Twenty minutes or so had passed since she'd thrust those papers firmly back into his hands and left his office without saying a word. Charlie had had a scout around and there was really only one place left now that she could be...

"Georgie?" He said as his knuckles knocked lightly on the door of the toilet cubicle.

"Just leave me Charlie." She said softly from inside, perched atop the closed lid of the toilet, a ball of scrunched up tissue in her hands. _Had she really just made such an idiot of herself when he was only trying to protect her from the way she was feeling right now? All the while thinking he didn't care...when quite obviously he did. _To see that name so unexpectedly had just brought everything flooding back to her... that mission, _Elvis_... and everything since..._she'd just needed a bit of space to gather her thoughts. _

Charlie was silent but his boots were still visible under the gap at the bottom of the cubicle door.

"_Well_?..." She said.

He remained silent but he was still standing there...

Realising that he wasn't going anywhere Georgie sighed and rose to her feet, flushing the toilet for effect. Charlie then stepped aside as she swung back the cubicle door on its hinges.

"Can't I have a piss in peace?" She deadpanned, shooting him a half annoyed look as she emerged from the cubicle. Charlie studied her as she began going through the motion of washing her hands at the sink opposite.

"Are you ok?" He finally asked.

"Fine." She said, grabbing a paper towel to dry her hands before tossing it into the waste bin. She then began to smooth her hair back with the palms of her hands and pulled at the bun which was fastened at the nape of her neck to tighten it.

"I just didn't know how to tell you." Charlie admitted, eyeing her reflection in the mirror.

"Yea...I got that." She answered with just a hint of sarcasm, raising her eyebrows and looking back at him through the mirror.

"It's not easy for me either Georgie." He confessed.

She turned round to face him then and folded her arms across her chest.

"Afghan." She said simply after a moment.

Charlie's brow creased a little, he was unsure whether that was meant as some sort of question or just a statement of her disbelief at the next mission.

"Never again. That's what you said to us. _Never again_." She added, her tone slightly accusatory.

Charlie swallowed hard and nodded, she was right... _and_ _there was that war drum starting up again..._

Georgie could tell straightaway that he was becoming uneasy as she watched him moisten his lower lip with his tongue and rub a hand anxiously over the stubble on his chin. He opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out...

"What?" She said wearily, anticipating... _something_...

"I uh.." Charlie started hesitantly, looking down at the floor. "I've done five tours of Afghan, Georgie..." he said, looking back up again. His face looked ashen, as though he were searching for the words to break some terrible news to her but he needn't say anything else. _She knew then_.

She closed her eyes and and blew air out through her nose as her realisation sunk in... "You're not goin' are ya?" She said as she opened her eyes again.

Charlie waited a second then shook his head in confirmation. Georgie thought she recognised a tinge of regret behind his chocolate brown eyes. She chewed at the corner of her lip, digesting this new piece of information, then she turned and leant her lower back against the sink unit, propping herself up with her hands at either side of her as though to steady herself.

"But...how...?" She asked, now staring at a spot on the floor.

Charlie mirrored her action as he too leaned back against the unit right beside her.

"It's all gonna be explained at the meeting later... I've been in talks with the Brigadier for a while about a medical discharge..."

Georgie didn't say anything so he carried on...

"I was gonna tell you and then... this mission came in and things...got...complicated."

Georgie still didn't give him any reaction.

"There's a new CO been drafted in - he's a sound guy. I'm confident he's more than capable of leading the section." Charlie explained.

Georgie waited a few moments before she spoke. "Are they granting your discharge?" She asked, her voice small.

"Yea." He answered quietly.

"Is it the leg?" She questioned.

"That. And they think...and..._so do I_...that I uh, I might have..."

"...PTSD." Georgie finished for him.

They weren't directly looking at each other but Georgie could see him nodding slowly from the corner of her eye. She _got_ it. She _understood_. Charlie was still struggling to admit it to himself at the moment but he did know that he needed some sort of help if he was ever going to move on with his life. The guilt he felt for the role that he played in Elvis' death had been slowly eating away at him for over two years now and it had taken it's toll... on his work as Captain...in his marriage to Molly...

Georgie was quietly pleased that he was going to get help. Who knows, _maybe she even needed it too_. She mulled the mornings events over in her mind and then asked "Keep me here...why?"

Charlie sighed. "I thought if I didn't tell you about this mission you wouldn't find out until it was too late...and then...I dunno..." He said with a shrug. What he really meant of course was that he had an overwhelming desire to protect her at all costs and keeping her here, away from the memories of Afghan was the only way he knew how.

On some subliminal level, Georgie knew exactly what he meant. "I'm not yours to look after Charlie..." she said.

"I know." He replied, dipping his head.

"Why did you say you knew I'd wan'a go?" Georgie asked him.

Charlie puffed out a breath as he thought about it "Because I knew you'd see it as some sort of way to get revenge." He said.

"_Revenge_?" She said scrunching her nose and turning to look at him now.

"Over Elvis's death." Charlie explained as he met her eye.

"You make me sound like a... _comic book character_!" She laughed breathily.

"What like GI Jane?"

"Err _Wonder_ _Woman, _thanks." She responded quickly.

"Of course." He smiled. The subtle banter between them lightening the mood if only for a moment.

Georgie leaned forward, looking back at the floor now. "I feel like I have to do this." She said sincerely.

"That's what I was afraid of." Charlie replied.

She turned her head back round to him. "We can get him. This time." She said, a determined look in her eye.

Charlie shook his head, truthfully he'd long given up the belief that they could make a difference in the grand scheme of things. "Don't be naive Georgie. That place is seriously fucked up _as you well know_. Nothing's guaranteed out there."

She let her head fall back down "I owe it to Elvis to at least _try_." She said.

"You owe it to Elvis to live your _life_." Charlie pushed.

"Yea well, I dunno what that means anymore..." She said, closing her eyes.

The surge of guilt that Charlie felt physically pained him. "I'm sorry... that things didn't work out with us." He began wearily. "I'm sorry if I...took advantage."

Georgie opened her eyes again. "You don't need to apologise. What happened with us... it was... it was never gonna work." She said dismissively.

"After that cliff jump... Molly... she was so distraught, I..."

"We so nearly died, Charlie." She said, her voice a small whisper. _She could see the cliff edge as clear as day in her mind, she could feel the sensation of her body falling further and further downwards in slow_ _motion_... she shuddered.

"I just, I couldn't tell her, not _then_... and then time went on and..."

"Charlie, why are we going over this again? We've said all that needs to be said haven't we? I mean, we've been working together for the last year and a half and it's been fine, no?" It was clear that she wanted to shut this conversation down.

"I just don't want you to think that it didn't mean anything. That it was for nothing." Charlie said, then he paused. "I still think the world of you, you know.."

"I know you do." She answered quietly.

"And I never, _ever_, meant to hurt you."

Georgie sighed. "What happened isn't _just_ on you Charlie. It takes two. We were there for each other at the shittiest time in both our lives, that's it. There's no need to go hurting anybody else over it. It's done now." She said, and then a long silence befell them...

..."Don't go Georgie." Charlie finally spoke as he placed his hand over hers as it rested on the unit.

Georgie flicked her eyes to look at their hands, blinking quickly as she felt the warmth from his hand covering hers. All of the feelings she'd been surpressing for so long, bubbling up to the surface once more...

She gulped as their eyes then met with each other.

Charlie moved closer to her, cupping her face with his other hand. Georgie closed her eyes and leaned longingly into his palm as his thumb caressed lightly along her cheek, _was it wrong that she was enjoying the sensation?_ Her heart rate was beginning to quicken as was his. He leaned in closer and brushed the tip of his nose with hers. _What was she doing?_ Her heart was racing and a warm flush rose up through her entire body at being so close to him again. His musky scent was almost intoxicating and it was almost certain that they were about to kiss... _but no, s__he couldn't let that happen again... _He was her _friend_, and she _loved_ him, as her _friend_. Just before their lips could meet she pressed her forehead firmly against his. "No, Charlie." she said softly. Charlie placed his hands either side of her shoulders and he nodded against her forehead. _What was he doing? How could he have almost let this happen again?_

"I _have_ to do this. Not just for Elvis...but for me too." She said as they stood rooted to the spot, their heads pressed together. "I don't think I realised it until today but this could be the closure I need. It makes sense for me to be a part of this mission and I know deep down you know it does too. _Please_ Charlie..."

He didn't say anything.

"_Please_?" she said again.

Charlie gulped and closed his eyes, nodding, "Ok." He said quietly, agreeing, "I'll need to make a few calls."

She smiled a sympathetic yet thankful smile at him and then pulled him into a hug. He held her tightly, breathing in the scent of her hair. He really didn't want to let her go, yet he knew in his heart of hearts that it was time.

"Promise me you'll stay alert, Lane." He said over her shoulder as they embraced.

She smiled gratefully to herself. "I promise." She said as she held him tighter.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Comms room 1356hours_

The room buzzed with anticipation from the section as they all threw in their tuppence worth about what mission might await them.

"What you doin' 'ere Georgie? I thought you were _sitting this one out_?" Fingers announced, surprised at seeing Georgie breezily entering the room.

"Yea well now I'm not." She replied bluntly, plonking herself down onto an empty chair.

Fingers widened his eyes exaggeratedly at the rest of the group.

Brains couldn't quite believe that she was there either. "Bloody 'ell what's your secret medic? How'd you manage to twist the Boss' arm? He wouldn't even grant me a days leave when me nan died." He added.

"Yea and err... how many times has she died now Brains?" Fingers asked and the lads all erupted into laughter. Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Seems what you need is a pair of tits Brains!" Monk joked and Georgie leaned forwards and whacked him over the head with her notebook. Kingy looked on and his eyes met with Georgie's from across the room. The look on his face confirmed it for her then, he definitely _knew. _She gulped but she couldn't allow herself to think about that right now...she had a_ job to do_...

The End.

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for reading and to those that left reviews, much appreciated. I adore the on-screen dynamic between these two characters and am gutted that we wont get to see Captain James in the next series. That in mind is what actually inspired the idea for this story - to see another way that Georgie would go back to Afghanistan but without Charlie being a part of it. And this version of events leaves it open that they _could_ find their way back to each other (wishful thinking on my part!) or maybe there is a hunky American 'Josh Bowman-shaped' Doctor for Georgie to fall in love with instead... May be getting a bit presumptuous here who knows...;-) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this take on things. **

**Can't wait for the next series! xx **


End file.
